Copo de nieve
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Se acercaba navidad, y Gokudera debia hacer una micion, todos se entristecieron por que Gokudera no estaria en esa fecha, exepto el mismo, ¿acaso a Hayato no le gusta la navidad?


**les traje este, explote a mi musa XDD, esque no queria dejar pasar la navidad, pero lo publique 2 dias tarde que mas da XDD,lo importante es que esta aqui y que ustedes lo disfrutaran ¿no?, bueno sayo -w-**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano**

**NoTa: un pequeño reto fasil, sin leer el final descubre quien narra XDD**

**

* * *

**

**COPO DE NIEVE**

Ellos siempre habían tenido una vida pacífica y sin preocupaciones, excepto por la mafia claro, pero fuera de eso nada perturbaba sus vidas. Yamamoto siempre molestando a Gokudera, y Gokudera respondiendo, se enojaba tan fácilmente... Yo habia notado que algo cambiaba en las miradas de esos chicos, cuando se trataba de quedarse solos, o ir a una mision de prueba, solos, en el mismo hotel, en la misma habitación.

Gokudera solía enojarse, pero yo veía algo mas: un sonrojo, y no era porque le molestara, sino porque realmente lo que quería. Por otro lado Yamamoto, además de su risa habitual y un sincero "será divertido", miraba a Gokudera de una forma inexplicable, mientras un tono violeta se posaba en sus ojos ¿Lujuria, quizás? Pero en esta ocasión parecía que ninguno de los dos progresaría, por lo que sentí que debía meterme en esto. Además, se acercaba una fecha muy importante: la famosa Navidad. Nunca me ha llamado completamente la atención, pero aún así me gusta que la gente a mi alrededor tenga lo que desea en esa fecha.

-¿Una misión?- exclamó Tsuna.

-¿Algún problema?- le pregunté, comprendía que él no quisiera mandar a Gokudera a una misión solo, pero la Familia debía aprender a trabajar por su cuenta.

-Yo podría ir ¿no?-dijo Yamamoto. Me miraba fijamente rogando con la mirada que lo dejara acompañarlo, pero negué con la cabeza.

-Esta vez Gokudera debe ir solo- aclaré con una voz firme que nadie se atrevía a retar.

-Iré, que más da, no me gusta del todo la navidad- dijo indiferente Gokudera ante la fecha que se acercaba.

-Pero yo quería tenerte cerca, Gokudera-kun- insistió Tsuna, aun asi el italiano parecía no querer retractarse de la decisión tomada.

-Décimo, yo quiero tomar a esa misión, y exterminar con cualquier persona o cosa que pueda arruinar la bella Navidad que seguro pasará con su familia- agregó el albino, con una voz tranquila.

-Será una lástima no tenerte aquí- dijo en un susurro Yamamoto, algo decaído porque Gokudera no estaria ahí para Navidad.

-Tienes tu familia friki, te aseguro que aunque tu padre no lo diga, le gustaría que pasaras esa fecha con él- dió justo en el punto de Yamamoto, el moreno se limitó a guardar silencio.

* * *

El día habia llegado. Ese 23 de diciembre, Gokudera se iría y no regresaría hasta 28. Aunque a todos les ponía triste la noticia, al italiano parecía darle igual, subió al avión sin voltear atrás mas que para despedirse de su Décimo y dar una mirada algo triste al beisbolista.

-Es lo mejor- dije sin remordimiento.

-Dices eso, pero yo no le veo lo bueno a esto, sé dentro de mi corazón que Gokudera sí quería quedarse y pasar una navidad con nosotros- contestó a regañadientes Tsuna, yo sólo lo ignoré como siempre.

-No sabes nada- le dije a Tsuna.

-¿Qué no se nada? ¿A qué viene ello?- me preguntó confuso, no sabía exactamente a qué me refería.

-Gokudera nunca pasó una buena navidad en familia, ¿sabes? No le importa perderse otra que seguramente hubiera sido muy linda, pero como siempre algo se interpone y no puede festejarla- le explicaba mientras caminaba por esa vereda, Yamamoto y Tsuna me ponían mucha atencion.

-¿No se supone que tenía a Bianchi y a su padre?- preguntó ingenuo Yamamoto

-Se supone. Pero Gokudera no sabía qué era Navidad. Él no la habia festejado, hasta que por azares del destino salió de la casa, y vió todo adornado, la ciudad entera estaba en fiesta. "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba Gokudera. No fue hasta que un hombre le dijo "Feliz Navidad" que lo comprendió. Él tenía 6 años cuando supo qué era la Navidad, y trató de festejarla con su familia, pero desgraciadamente eso no se pudo- Tsuna me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué la familia de Gokudera-kun no festejaba la navidad? ¿Por qué a sus 6 años no sabía qué era la verdadera Navidad?- le jalé un mechoncito de su cabello, y exclamé

-Déjame terminar- le solté -La familia de Gokudera siempre quitaban la nieve, o ponían techos para eviar que el patio se llenara de ella. Gokudera sólo conocia la nieve por las ventanas, por lo que nunca la había tocado, su padre no lo dejaba. Es más, él no festejaba esa fecha, primero, porque él no creía en Dios, y segundo, porque se le hacía estúpida la sola idea de un día así. Por eso no les inculcaba a sus hijos el celebrarla. Gokudera definitivamente quería festejar la Navidad, pero nunca pudo porque su padre se lo impedía. Además en esas fechas procuraba viajar y no estar en casa, dejando solos a Gokudera y a Bianchi, y a ella parecía no importarle la fecha...

-Gokudera no la celebró de niño ¿y no sabe qué es la nieve?- preguntó Yamamoto, no le gustaba la idea de que su niñez fuera tan terrible y que a causa de ello la Navidad le pareciera una fecha no importante.

-Precisamente, cuando escapó de su casa conoció lo que era la nieve. Si no mal recuerdo, a Gokudera le cayó un copo de nieve en la nariz, y no supo qué era, pero sintió estaba helado. Cuando comenzó a nevar supo que era ese manto blanco que su padre evitaba a toda costa. La primera vez que Gokudera vio nevar fue en la calle, no es un lugar muy lindo ni era la mejor situacion de su vida, pero le gustaba. Sin embargo, no tenía familia con quien festejar Navidad, "la famosa Navidad", porque como saben ninguna familia de mafiosos la acepta. Esa es la historia, Gokudera nunca pasó una Navidad, por eso terminó ignorando la fecha, como su padre- terminando el relato Yamamoto me miraron con tristeza, desconocía esa parte del italiano.

-Pues no dejaré que esta Navidad ocurra lo mismo para Gokudera- dijo Yamamoto, corriendo a su casa. Tsuna y yo lo vimos desaparecer entre la niebla que se formaba por el ambiente helado.

-¡Uf!- exclamó Tsuna -seguro me ví como todo un idiota frente a Gokudera-kun- Le tomé de las mejillas, lo ví y afirmé con la cabeza.

-Nunca a recibido un regalo de navidad -agregué con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Eso no debería ponerte feliz - dijo molesto Tsuna, me miró con la sonrisa aún en mis labios, y creo que comprendió a lo que quería llegar- Eres un genio, me das miedo -agregó un poco asustado.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Yamamoto, quien parecía prepararse para algo. ¿Navidad? Miramos hacia el tejado, donde estaba adornando su casa. Sin embargo, se veía algo decaído, había dejado el trabajo a medias para voltearse hacia el cielo, triste.

-Puedes darle a Gokudera su primer regalo de Navidad, y será el mejor de todos -grité desde el suelo, captando la atención de Yamamoto. Él me miro extrañado y se dispuso a seguir escuchándome. Subí para alcanzarlo, dejando a Tsuna abajo, le susurré a Yamamoto unas cuantas cosas y él afirmó.

Todo tenía que estar listo, ya era 24, y Gokudera aún no sabía de nuestro plan, pues se encontraba todavía en la misión. La casa de Yamamoto estaba adornada por fin. Muy hermosa brillaba más que las demás, porque en ese lugar iban a hacer a alguien feliz.

-Todo depende de tí, Yamamoto -le dije mientras me alejaba y iba a comenzar el plan. Debía ir por Gokudera al aereópuerto, ya que "había sido tan bueno que terminó la misión antes de lo previsto". Estando ahí lo busqué por todas partes, pero no lograba verlo.

-¿Buscaba a alguien? -me preguntó alguien que se encontraba parado tras de mí.

-Sí, llegaste a tiempo -le contesté volteando a verlo. Gokudera me miró extrañado y me dirigí a escoltarlo "a su casa"

-Disculpeme pero...mi casa no es por aquí- acotó el albino algo fastidiado -¿A dónde vamos?

-Sólo venía aquí - apunté al local del Takesushi- El padre de Yamamoto quiere hacerte un pequeño presente, y luego podrás volver a casa. Tú sabes que es de mala educación dejar esperando a alguien- Gokudera me miró por un momento, para después dirigirse al local.

-Buenas noches- exclamó el italiano. El lugar estaba oscuro por dentro, las luces apagadas. No parecía haber nadie, hasta que algo abrazó a Gokudera por detrás y lo llevó hacia el interior del local.

-Buenas noches, Gokudera- le susurró al oído la voz de aquella persona.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- volteó para ver quien había invadido su espacio personal de esa manera. Al ver que se trataba de Yamamoto se sonrojó, sólo que por la oscuridad él no notó aquella expresión.

-¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!- exclamó alegre Yamamoto, le fascinaba el aroma del cabello de Gokudera, justo ese dia.

-¿Y tu padre?- preguntó molesto, no le agradaba el ambiente.

-Mi padre me dejo solo en esta fecha, pero me alegro de ello. Se fue con unos amigos, me pidió que pasara la noche con Tsuna y aunque respondí que si iría, preferí esperarte- dijo Yamamoto confiado de sí mismo, tenía a Gokudera ahí, con él, y eso era lo que importaba.

-Entonces... ¿Tú me darás el regalo que tu padre me dejó?- respondió el otro, retrocediendo hasta topar con una mesa.

-Pues algo así- Yamamoto se movió rápidamente y acorraló a Gokudera contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?- exclamó Gokudera, molesto pero aun así apenado.

-Me gustas, no sabes cuanto deseo estar contigo- confesó Yamamoto con voz firme, Gokudera estaba en shock. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una confesión? Antes de que el italiano pudiera decir algo para romper el momento, Yamamoto se aferró su cintura y le atrajó hacia él para poder unir sus labios fríos con los calidos del albino. Cuando por fin se separó de él, que se había dejado besar después de unos cuantos y débiles forcejeos, Yamamoto le dijo- Feliz Navidad, Gokudera

Esas simples palabras desconcertaron al albino, y sin querer volteó a la ventana para ver un copo de nieve que estaba cayendo, el primer copo de nieve.

-Eres un completo idiota ¿Lo sabes?- le insultó mientras lo abrazaba, reposando su cara avergonzada en el pecho de Yamamoto.

-Pero eso no es todo- le dijo Yamamoto -Falta mi regalo- agregó buscando algo en su bolsillo. El italiano le miró atento, era su primer regalo de navidad, sentía la emoción de un niño intrigado por lo que sacaría el moreno de su bolsa.

-¿Qué es?- se le escapo de los labios a Gokudera su impaciencia infantil. Era la voz mas linda que Yamamoto había escuchado salir de los labios de su acompañante, así que se apresuró a sacar una cajita cubierta con terciopelo rojo.

-Gokudera- abrió la cajita -¿Serías mi novio, mi amante, mi todo?- el contenido de la caja, como era de esperarse, era un anillo de calavera que Gokudera había mencionado casi en todo el año -Es muy pronto para pedirte que seas mi esposo, pero quiero que seas mi novio- dijo Yamamoto poniendole el anillo.

-¡Joder!- exclamó avergonzado Gokudera, era su primer regalo. Abrazó a Yamamoto -Yo no tengo que regalarte- admitió apenado.

-Un "sí" me caería de maravilla- encendió las luces que estaban apagadas, y dejó ver los adornos navideños dentro de su casa, una mesita en medio de la sala, con comida de la fecha, y un bello pino sintético adornado. Gokudera miro todo con ilusión, parecía que casi lloraría.

-Sí, seré tu pareja- aceptó agachando la mirada, escondiendo su rostro con su cabellera platinada. Yamamoto se pusó a su altura y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-A comer pues- le tomó la mano y lo sentó en su respectivo lugar. Comenzaron a hablar, como siempre peleando pero con una pequeña diferencia, ahora eran pareja y era Navidad. Nevaba suavemente afuera, y Takeshi dejó escapar un susurro al viento.

-"Gracias bebé"

Y yo desde afuera pude decirle un sutil -"De nada"

* * *

**¿descibrieron quein narraba hantes de llegar aqui?**

**dejenme un review talves con eso se anime la musa XDD**

bueno ya vere que se me ocurre despues y espero traerles mas, prodonen por no segurle a triangulo amoroso, pero no ten go inspiracion para ello,a demas de que tiene pocos reviews XDD

**bueno ciao ciao**


End file.
